


The Prickled Flower Child

by CupOTeaSugarySweet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bisexual Charlie Magne, F/F, F/M, Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet
Summary: After getting pricked by a plant, Charlie and Alastor realize that they have a big responsibility on their hands.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Prickled Flower Child

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Apotheosis0 for the idea.
> 
> One time thing so nobody else should expect me to do requests.

\-----------------------------------------

Charlie sighed, it was a long day and even thought there had been no new customers at the hotel, it was a tedious time where she had to manage the paperwork. She had just finished her pile of paper and placed it inside her desk when she heard knocking at the door.

“Hm? Who's knocking now? Maybe it’s a new patron!” She eagerly rushed to the door and quickly asked,”Hello! Welcome to the happy-huh?” She paused, realizing that nobody was there outside the door.”Uh….What happened? Nobody is here...Maybe it’s just a ding-dong ditcher..”

She was ready to turn her back and take her leave when she noticed something at the bottom of the floor. It appeared to be a patch of red roses in a potted plant. She blinked,”Huh? Who left this plant out here?” She looked outside, squinting her eyes to scour the area for any sign of life. She couldn’t see anyone around the area. Whoever left the plant was LONG gone.

The princess paused,”A flowerpot of roses? For me?” Her eyes gleamed with excitement,”Yay! This is so amazing! I can’t wait to show the others!” She then lifted up the pot and carried it inside, placing it on a counter where the sun could reach it near the windowsill.”There we go! Got it inside! Not sure who left this for me but this is the best thing that’s happened today!”

As Charlie admired the plant, she noticed Alastor standing over her shoulder, she smiled,”Oh hey Al! What’s up?”

“Oh nothing! I merely wanted to see who was at the door. I see you ordered flowers for the hotel.”

“I didn’t order anything, someone just left these at the door,” She replied,”I don't know who gave them to me but they were really sweet! Roses are my favorite flowers!”

“Same,” He chuckled,”They’re my favorite too. Looks like we have a bit more in common than we realize.”

“Yeah…” Charlie then smiled,”Wanna touch it Al?”

“Petals usually wilt when I touch them, perhaps I could touch the stem but not the flower itself. That is unless you want it to shrivel up and die…”

“Oh ok. Just touch the stem then…”

As they touched the flower, both of them winched upon touching a hidden thorn at the exact same time,”Argh!”

“Owie!” Charlie whined, growling at the blood on her finger,”I pricked myself!”

“As did I…” Alastor murmured,”That hurt a bit more than I anticipated. Guess all roses aren’t without their thorns…”

“At least it's not serious. Perhaps we should leave the flower alone, its thorns are razor sharp and I don't wanna cut myself on it.”

“Agreed…Though you should water it in case it dies…”

“Yeah, I should…” Charlie grabbed a vase and filled it with water before pouring it on the plant. After a few doses of water, the plant seemed much more lively.”That should do it…”

“Well I'm off,”Alastor said,”I have some business to attend to.”

Charlie nodded before leaving, going off to take care of duties at the hotel, Alastor following suit. As they left, the flower become convlusing, a tiny new bud growing at a faster speed. As night fell, it grew bigger and bigger into the night…  
\------------------------------------------------------

Charlie yawned, getting out of the shower. She had just gotten out of bed not too long ago and she was rather tired. She had forced herself to get out of bed at the crack of dawn and she was trying to manage her hair to look somewhat presentable.

As she dressed herself, she couldn't help but feel something different, something about today made her hair stand on edge. She missed this as morning jitters and continued, at least up until she got to the lobby and got some water, only to pause when she saw the roses having large buds that were at least the size of her head.

“What the? Why did it get so huge? Maybe I used too much water on it…” She approached, reluctant to touch the bud. It wiggled and after a few seconds it slowly opened up, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull when she saw a newborn inside the plant.”W-What? A baby? How did this get here?”

She carefully grabbed the baby and upon closer inspection, realized that the baby was a boy. He had pale ivory skin and red blush stickers on his cheeks. However what shocked her most was his...blonde deer ears with dark brown spots on them. He had a button nose and scarlet eyes.

“Oh no…” She tensed,’How do I tell Alastor and Vaggie!? And what about my parents!? What do I do!?’

She jumped when she heard footsteps approaching. She immediately hid the child behind her back and nervously smiled, seeing Alastor and Vaggie walking towards her,

“Hello Charlie! Is something wrong? You look rather...tense today…”

“Yeah hon, what’s the deal? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?”

“N-No! I just...noticed the plant looked a bit...different so I decided to check on it. I was worried it died…”

“It’s just a plant,” Vaggie replied,”You don't need to worry yourself over something that’s not even sentient.”

“The way you say that makes it clear you’ve never had a plant before. Cut the demon belle some slack, she clearly just likes her plant to be cared for.”

“Yeah….”

Charlie was still shaking, hoping that they didn’t notice anything.

“Say hun, what’s behind your back? Are you hiding something over there?”

“No…..”

“Come on darling, you can show us. I’m certain it's not that bad.”

Before Charlie could respond, they all heard the sound of childish crying entering the room. Crying that startled everyone within the hotel. Vaggie blinked,”Charlie...was that a baby?”

“What? No...No….There’s no baby here. Certainly not one behind my back if that’s what you're wondering…”

Alastor narrowed his eyes,”Charlie, come on. Show us the infant….”

“But-”

“Charlie, show us…”

Charlie swallowed her saliva before reluctantly holding out the baby. Alastor and Vaggie stared at the child, a large moment of silence passing as they stared at the child in disbelief. Vaggie looked at both Alastor and Charlie, Charlie seemed somewhat uncomfortable while Alastor...showed a blank expression, as if he were unreadable.

“What the fuck!?” Vaggie shouted,”How did you guys have a baby!? What the fuck did you do!?”

“Vaggie, I swear, Al and I didn’t do anything! This baby just spawned in the plant! We didn’t have sex or anything! Al can’t even have kids anyway, you know that! We’re incompatible!”

“Spawned in a plant? That’s insane! There’s no way that happened!”

“But it did! The baby came from the plant and now he’s here and I don't know what to do! I don't know how to parent! I’m not ready yet! What do we do?”

“I don't know! Maybe we should give him up for adopt-”

“No,” Alastor said flatly,”You can’t just give up the baby. That is not your decision, Vaggie…”

“What do you mean?”

“This child is technically mine and Charlies and there has been no discussion about what we do with the kid. And I say as his ‘father’ that the baby isn't’ going anywhere, much less with the cretins outside of Hell…” The way Alastor said it made it fairly clear he wasn't going to allow anyone to take the child unless they pried the kid from his cold undead hands.

“You don't even know how to parent! None of us do! Even if he stays where are you going to put him?”

“We’ll figure something out, all I know is that nobody is taking the child. He is mine and I refuse to let someone else make the decision for me about my child. What about you, Charlie?”

“Um…whatever you say, Al. I don't really know how to care for a baby but I don't wanna give him up. He’s too cute and I don't think he’ll be safe out there…”

Vaggie scowled,”Still, what are we supposed to do with him? We don't even have a name yet and you two don't even know how to care for him.”

“We’ll come up with the name. Let’s think about something, how about-”

“Al, we’re not naming him after you,” Charlie cut in.

“Aw...Why not?”

“Because that’s unoriginal and tacky,” Vaggie chided,”At least come up with something different. Naming your kid Alastor Jr. is just lame…”

“Ooh! I know! How about, Alex? He seems like an Alex to me!” The baby then cooed,”See! He likes the name!”

“Alex it is!” Alastor exclaimed,”Though how do we tell your parents? I’m not certain how that will go…”

“I’m certain they’ll...come around eventually….” Charlie replied meekly, having a bad feeling about her dad’s reaction to the baby. She knew Lucifer wasn't insane enough to hurt the baby, but she knew he wouldn’t approve of it.

“Ugh,” Vaggie snarled,”Can’t believe this. First Alastor shows up and now there’s a baby? What’s next? The sky falls?”

“Don't jinx us yet, Vaggie,” Alastor sneered,”Wouldn’t want your predictions happening now would we?”

“Whatever…”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Days later, headlines raced with the words, ‘New Prince Of Hell Introduced! Radio Demon and Charlie are a thing?’ Demons all over hell stood in disbelief at what they saw, it was like reading that the sun was going to explode at this very moment.

And within Lucifer’s chamber, he looked at his phone in disbelief, seeing Charlie had sent him a photo of Alex with Alastor holding him. It was obvious Alastor was very confused when it came to children but he seemed like he was at least trying not to drop him.

“How did this happen? Alastor can’t even have children and Charlie is with Vaggie! This makes no sense!”

Lilith stood from afar with a smile on her face,”Well, it's not all bad. At least we have a new addition to our family, just like I always wanted…”

Lucifer paused,”Are you implying you had something to do with this, honey?”

“Maybe…. Though I didn’t plan on Alastor pricking his finger on it. I was hoping that Vaggie had but it's not all bad. It still worked…”

Lucifer sent her a glare,”You know Charlie won’t like that when she hears you were behind this….”

“Who says she has to know? Besides, she seems to love her new child so I don't see the harm…”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. Times like this made him question his love for her...


End file.
